Użytkownik:Scraggy/Moje anime 2/Lista odcinków/BW010
| scr = Cofagrigus anime.png 300px | nzwpl = Noc w muzeum miasta Nacrene! | nzwus = Night at the museum in Nacrene City! | nzwjp = のナイトミュージアムシッポウシティ | tmjp = No naitomyūjiamu Shippou City! | serjp = Best Wishes | serus = Czerń i Biel | nrus = 010 | nrjp = 010 | nrodc = 010 | dtpl = 19 marca 2013 | dtjp = 19 marca 2013 | dtus = 19 marca 2013 | anim = Scraggy | scen = Scraggy | opis = Scraggy | asdr = | dran = | episode=010 }} Odcinek Nasi bohaterowie dotarli do miasta Nacrene. Był wieczór. -Nareszcie! Już nie mogę się doczekać walki! - powiedziała Kate -Obawiam się, że to musi zaczekać.-powiedział czyjś głos Kate, Iris i Cilan odwrócili się w jego stronę. Zobaczyli Lenorę i jakiegoś mężczyznę. -Witajcie, ja jestem Lenora, a to mój Hawes.-powiedziała Lenora -Jestem wice-kuratorem muzeum Nacrene.-powiedział Hawes -Ja jestem Kate, a to Iris i Cilan. - powiedziała Kate. -Dlaczego walka musi zaczekać?- - zapytała -W muzeum ostatnio dzieją się dziwne rzeczy.-wyjaśnił Hawes -Jakie?-zapytał Cilan -Chodźcie z nami. Wyjaśnię wam po drodze.-odpowiedział Hawes Ruszyli więc za Lenorą i Hawesem do muzeum Nacrene. -W muzeum od lat mieszka Yamask.-zaczął Hawes. -Do tej pory nie było z nim większych kłopotów. Lubił straszyć gości, ale nie robił nikomu krzywdy. Wszystko zmieniło się odkąd ewoluował. Nie wiem czemu Cofagrigus jest nieznośny. Czasem zastanawiam się czy aby nie ewoluował zbyt szybko. -Co konkretnie dzieje się z Cofagrigusem? - zapytała Iris -Nie reaguje na wołanie ani na zapach karmy pokemonów. Jako Yamask od razu reagował. Przed ewolucją był żywym i radosnym pokemonem, teraz jest jakiś apatyczny i ponury.-odpowiedział Hawes -Może po prostu zmienił mu się charakter po ewolucji? Ciocia i dziadek mówili mi, że to się zdarza.-powiedziała Kate -Owszem, ale nie tak diametralnie. To musi być grubsza sprawa, którą trzeba zbadać.-powiedział Cilan. -Czy Cofagrigus do kogoś należy bądź należał? - zapytał -Nie, Cofagrigus to dziki pokemon. Mieszkał w budynku muzeum zanim jeszcze powstało w nim muzeum. Pierwszy właściciel dogadał się z nim i pozwolił mu zostać pod warunkiem, że nie będzie nękał gości. - odpowiedział Hawes -Czy teraz krzywdzi gości? - zapytała Iris -Nie, ale nie w tym rzecz. Już nie straszy tak jak dawniej, a przecież sprawiało mu to wielką frajdę. Szczerze mówiąc gościom też. Teraz obroty muzeum zmalały i jak tak dalej pójdzie zbankrutuje.-odpowiedziała Lenora Dotarli na miejsce, gdy zrobiło się już całkiem ciemno i weszli do muzeum. Cofagrigus leżał w głównej hali. Był niemal nie do odróżnienia od dwóch sarkofagów lezących po jego bokach. Pokemon zdawał się spać. -Kate, możesz sprawdzić Cofagrigusa w pokedexie? - zapytał Cilan -Jasne.-odpowiedziała Kate Cofagrigus - Pokemon Trumna, ludzie, którzy podchodzą do Cofagrigusa są połykani i zamieniani w mumię. Uwielbia jeść złoto. -Hm... - Cilan podrapał się po podbródku Powoli zaczął zbliżać się do Cofagrigusa. -Ostrożnie! - ostrzegł go Hawes. -Co prawda ten Cofagrigus jeszcze nikogo nie połknął, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Cilan uklęknął przed Cofagrigusem. -Gdzie jego maska? - zapytał Cilan -Co? Znowu ją skradziono? - odpowiedział pytaniem Hawes -Znowu? To kiedyś już ją skradziono? - zapytała Kate -Tak, gdy był Yamaskiem. Na szczęście ją odzyskaliśmy. To wyjaśnia dlaczego tak się zmienił. Bez maski nie jest sobą. - odpowiedział Hawes -Kto ją ukradł? -Nie wiem jak nazywają się ci ludzie. Pamiętam, że nazwali siebie "Zespołem P". To była kobieta w długich czerwonych włosach i facet w fioletowych włosach... i... gadający Purrloin. -Jessica, Jacob i Purrloin! Mogłam się spodziewać, że to ich sprawka! Nagle zgasły wszyskie lampy. Zostały jedynie świeczki. -Jesteśmy źli do szpiku kości! - powiedziała Jessica -Nikomu nie okażemy litości! - powiedział Jacob -By zapanować nad światem! -By przejąć władzę nad bratem! -Będziemy walczyć! -Więc walcz lub stchórz! -Jessica! -Jacob! -Zespół P! - powiedzieli chórem -Purrloin to fakt! - powiedział Purrloin -Zespole P, oddajcie maskę Cofagrigusa! - powiedział Hawes -Oddamy, ale najpierw zabierzemy Cofagrigusa! - powiedziała Jessica -Yamask, Ciemna Mgła! Wszystko zostało spowite mgłą. -Khy... khy... Pidove idź! Tornado! - powiedziała Kate Tornado odgoniło Ciemną Mgłę, ale Zespołu P i Cofagrigusa już nie było. -I co teraz? - zapytała Kate, zawracając Pidove -Watchog, pokaż się! - powiedziała Lenora -Watch! - powiedział Watchog -Watchog, uaktywnił swoją zdolność, żeby odnaleźć Cofagrigusa. - poleciła Lenora -Co to za zdolność? - zapytała Iris -Oświetlenie. Pozwoli wykryć obecność Cofagrigusa. - odpowiedziała Lenora. -Prowadź Watchog! Bohaterowie poszli za Watchogiem. Doprowadził ich do pomieszczenia, w którym ukrył się Zespół P. Cofagrigus siedział w klatce. Watchog dezaktywował swoją zdolność. Cofagrigus miał już maskę. Atakował pręty Kulą Cienia, ale bezskutecznie. -Natychmiast uwolnijcie Cofagrigusa! - powiedziała Kate -Ani nam się śni! - powiedział Purrloin -Woobat walcz! - powiedziała Jessie -Yamask idź! - powiedział Jacob -Snivy, wybieram cię! - zawołała Kate -Axew, idź! - zawołała Iris -Pansage, idź! - zawołał Cilan -Nocny Cień! - rozkazał James -Powietrzne Cięcie! - rozkazała Jessica -Burza Liści! - poleciła Kate -Gniew Smoka! - poleciła Iris -Nasienny Pocisk! - polecił Cilan -Yamask, Ciemna Mgła! - zawołał Jacob -Zablokuj to Burzą Liści, Snivy! - powiedziała Kate -Rozetnij liście Powietrznym Cięciem! - rozkazała Jessica Wydawało się, że Snivy jest na przegranej pozycji, gdy nagle zaczęła kręcić się w okół własnej osi wytwarzając tornado z liści. -Snivy nauczyła się Liściastego Tornada! - powiedział Cilan -Super! Użyj go jeszcze raz, Snivy! - powiedziała Kate Woobat i Yamask byli NDW. -A teraz Liściaste Ostrze! - poleciła Kate -Zespół P znowu błyyyyyysnąąąąąąął!!! - krzyknął Zespół P, wylatując w powietrze Snivy Burzą Liści zniszczyła pręty klatki, uwalniając Cofagrigusa. Pokemon znów był taki jak dawniej. -Możemy już walczyć? - zapytała Kate -Oczywiście. Chodźmy do mojej sali. - odpowiedziała Lenora Czy Kate uda się pokonać Lenorę i zdobyć drugą Odznakę? Zobaczymy! CDN Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Poznajemy Lenorę i Hawesa. *Okazuje się, że Yamask Jacoba zna Ciemną Mgłę. *Snivy Kate uczy się Liściastego Tornada. Debiuty Ludzie *Lenora *Hawes Pokemony *Cofagrigus *Watchog Bohaterowie Ludzie *Kate *Iris *Cilan *Lenora *Hawes *Jessica *Jacob Pokemony *Snivy (Kate) *Axew (Iris) *Pansage (Cilana) *Watchog (Lenory) *Woobat (Jessici) *Yamask (Jacoba) *Purrloin (Zespół P) *Cofagrigus Kategoria:Własna twórczość